Spark
by itslarayo
Summary: Kid Flash learned to act on instinct by necessity. It's a shame his instincts are completely driven by hormones. Spitfire ship; one-shot.


He stared. He couldn't help it.

Artemis landed gracefully on the cement floor, knees apart for balance and bent to absorb the shock. She righted herself as she reached behind her with her right hand and smoothly pulled an arrow from the quiver strapped to her back, and snapped her collapsable bow into it's full shape with her left. Almost as soon as she pulled the bow string back did she let the arrow fly. It hurtled towards the surly henchman at twelve o'clock, and a bola bursted free upon impact. The crony fell back with a grunt, ensnared in thick rope.

Meanwhile, Artemis pivoted on her right foot, effectively dodging the second henchman she had taken on. Using the momentum from her spin, she brought down her left elbow in a sharp jab, ramming it in to the back of the goon's neck. As he fell, his meaty hand wrapped itself around the archer's left ankle. Artemis adjusted her weight in time to prevent herself from being pulled down. She yanked her foot free from his grasp and, still balancing her weight on her right leg, delivered a swift kick to his face. He howled in pain, cradling his nose in his hand. Blood had already begun trickling down his chin.

Before he could pick himself back up, Artemis threw herself into a back handspring to put some distance between the two of them. However, as she was going through the air, the first henchman, who had cut himself free from the bola Artemis set on him, came barreling towards her. His brawny shoulder collided with her side, and Artemis was thrown off course. She recovered herself before crashing to the floor, executing a roll to regain her footing.

She had already pulled another two arrows from her quiver and had them nocked on the string by the time she was back on her feet. In her crouch, Artemis released one arrow. The henchman, still charging towards her, jumped over the low-flying projectile. It exploded into a sticky goo-like substance-most likely to keep the thug in place for the next arrow. Artemis jumped backwards and released the second arrow while in the air, and the arrow successfully ripped the hunting knife from his hand-though it did nothing to stop his advance.

He met her head-on, knocking the bow from Artemis' hands and pulling her into a choke hold. Artemis didn't lose her cool, however;she grabbed his arm with one hand and slung her other arm round his neck. She stepped forward, rotating her hip around and slinging the man across her back. She sent him flying, and he crashed into the other henchman, who had just gotten on his feet and began his approach to the two while they were in their struggle. The two men lay on the floor in a tangled, groaning mess of limbs.

Artemis straightened herself and, when satisfied that the thugs were incapacitated for the duration of the mission, relaxed.

_Holy shit._

She was breathing hard, her lips parted and her chest swelling with each gasp of air. A dusting of sweat glistened in the harsh florescent lighting on the exposed skin of her shoulders, midriff, and back. A single strand of buttercup-colored hair had fallen from its place in the slick ponytail secured at the crown of Artemis' head.

_Holy **shit**._

Kid Flash was there in an instant, hands gripping her arms and eyes burning.

"What the hell-"

He crashed his mouth onto hers. Artemis made a small sound-Kid Flash wouldn't _dare_ call it a squeak, even on the threat of death-and stiffened. When is mind finally caught up with his body, as it so often had to do, Kid Flash braced himself to have his arms snapped in two or his foot smashed into bits or his junk rendered useless-but the pain never came.

He chanced a peek at Artemis, opening one eye hesitantly, and almost made a small sound (again, _not_ a squeak) himself.

Her eyes were closed.

Kid Flash suddenly found himself holding up her weight as Artemis leaned into him. He removed his hands from her arms, running them down her back and over her sides to rest them on her trim waist (_How is it possible for someone to have so much muscle and still be so squeezable?_). She pressed herself closer, and Kid Flash closed his eyes as she brought her hands up to grip his forearms, fingernails lightly biting his skin through the material of his suit. He could feel her chest against his and found that it was distinctly-_delightfully_-feminine, curved.

Artemis tipped her head back and (_Oh my_ God) moaned and it, too, was very feminine and just so damn appealing that all Kid Flash wanted at that moment was more of everything, everything that was Artemis-snarky, bitchy, tough, pretty Artemis. He turned his head and deepened the kiss (_Wait-dude. I'm kissing Artemis. _Kissing. Artemis.), running the tip of his tongue lightly across her plump lip and tightening his hold on her waist, practically crushing her into himself. A breathless groan escaped him when Artemis oh-so obligingly parted her lips and slid her own tongue against his (_Holyshitholyshitholyshit-_), and Kid Flash had no doubts in his mind that the strange tugging against his mouth was a complacent smile forming on her face.

Then suddenly-Artemis looked up at him dazed, discombobulated; he had broken away from her as quickly as he had smashed into her, as quickly as he had blown her mind.

"C'mon, slowpoke." He was already across the room. Artemis shot him a glare as she gathered up her bow.

(_She sure as hell isn't going to let me get away with this-hope you're happy, Nelson._)


End file.
